Without You
by baka-baka
Summary: A very twisted Princess Bride remake. Kaoru's best friend "died" when they were kids. Now, in Japan's historical turning point, he shows up...on the enemy's side. KENSHINKOARU
1. Chp 1: Pink Snow

Ok, woo, supper long author's note here but, in my opinion, it's really important. First of all, for this story I'd like to stay as close as I can to the Rurouni Kenshin manga (as in character descriptions, use of words, and what not).

One big thing would be Kenshin language. In the anime, we all know Kenshin does his great "...that it is.", "...that it's not.", etc.. However, in the translations of the manga, he just simply says "...I say." at the end of everything. I've gotten used to this but I don't know about other readers so I've decided to stick to Kenshin's way of talking in the anime. But, you'll also notice, at the beginning of this chapter when Kenshin is young he speaks normal. That is because the Kenshin we all know speaks like a samurai. Yes, they do speak different then normal Japanese people. Hence Kenshin's weirdness as far a language goes in the US. I feel terribly sorry for the translators. Anyway, since Kenshin is young and has not been raised as a samurai, he's not going to speak like one. But fear not! Latter on Kenshin will get his funny little dialect back.

Also, in the manga, Kenshin always refers to Kaoru as 'Milady'. At least, he did in the translations I read. It's pretty much the same as the anime in which he says 'Kaoru-dono' which, instead of the English translation of 'Miss Kaoru', it should be 'Milady Kaoru'. However, I guess they figured 'Miss' would ultimately translate better and illuminate confusion. But, I'm sticking to the manga with this one and Kenshin will refer to Kaoru as 'milady'. I think it works better for the story...(but lots of other people will refer to her as that too so...)

Now, though this story is fiction, it's also going to have a lot of history (go figure...it's Rurouni Kenshin)! It takes place _before the Meiji Era_, which means it takes place before the main time frame for the Rurouni Kenshin series. Actually, the majority of this story will be set in the same time that Kenshin was an assassin. So yeah, Edo era people (aka Tokugawa Period) I've just finished writing a six page research essay on the era in my English class so it should all be fresh (evil grin) .

This means the _Shinsengumi_ will play a big part in this story! Yeah! I love those guys. As you'll see here, Kaoru and Kenshin originally start out on their side (because they're young and do what there parents say). If you don't know who the _shinsengumi_ are, you need to watch Peace Make Kurogane (I really loved that anime) or don't worry about it. I'm gonna write the story so it will be easy to tell who they are. It's kinda confusing but you'll catch on.

This story is also only _SLIGHTLY_ based on The Princess Bride. I did get the idea while watching that movie but I think the story's completely evolved now. The original idea goes to The Princess Bride, the rest goes to my crazy mind.

Lastly, though by far this is not my first Fan Fiction ever, this _is _my first story for Rurouni Kenshin. I hope you all enjoy it and that it wins the pleasure of entertaining you. I've worked hard and just want to ask that you stick with it. Give it a chance. It may (or, hopefully, may not) seem slow at first but I promise that things will get better! I just have to get the story going...

So, ENJOY! And please send a review my way if you have the time...

Mini-Glossary (trust me, you'll need it)

__

Hyakushoo: Peasant

__

Sakura (if you don't know this one, it's sad): Cherry Blossom. Comes from the word 'Sakurambo' which means 'Cherry'.

__

Oro: Kenshin always says this in the Japanese version of the anime as well as in the manga. It translates to absolutely nothing but can roughly be seen as a 'Ehhhh?' or "oops!" in some cases.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Chapter One

Pink Snow

This is another one of those stories.

You know, the ones with the princess who gets saved by her prince…with the dashing battles, heroic traits, once-in-a-life time romances, and, er, magic. Yeah. Magic.

Your typical everyday fairy tale, right?

Only, this fairy tale may not be what you think it is…

It begins in a faraway land in a growing city called Kyoto. A city merged into the center of a great civil war coated with blood and filled wickedness. It was a dark city where, when the sun sets, no one closed their eyes…

Death was closer then your own fingertips, gnashing away at you until it tore you apart. It was a battle for survival and, well, you know the saying…

Survival of the fittest.

> > > > > > > > >

"Hyakushoo-kun! _Hyakushoo-K-U-N_!" Five-year-old Kaoru inhaled a deep breath and swatted a hand at the hair falling into her eyes, "HYAJYSHO---" She stopped mid-yell and clenched her hands into fists, "There you are!"

Kenshin slowed to a stop, making sure the girl before him was un-harmed. Kaoru glared over over at him with her lips pressed firmly together. He smiled at her, walking over to reply in his usual manner, "Yes, Milady?"

"Geez Himura! I've been calling for you for like a gazillion hours! Aren't peasants suppose to come when you call them?"

"Oro…" Kenshin blinked a little and folded his hands carelessly behind his head, "Might you forget that you, being a girl, are not much of a higher class in society then myself?"

"..." Kaoru glared down at the boy who, even at a flat three years older then herself, still managed to be shorter then her. She bit her lip, thinking of a smart reply. He was right of course, he was always right! Though her father was a well thought of Samurai, it did nothing for her. _Stupid,_ she thought bitterly, _I should have been a boy! _

"I mean not to offend you Milady," Kenshin continued politely, "I do not mind what you call me--Just be mindful of how you address others, it is dangerous." He put his small, yet surprisingly strong, hands on either side of Kaoru's face.

Her eyelashes fluttered in surprise at the action and cuteness of the eight-year-old boy's voice. For a young guy, Kenshin had a slightly feminine tone that always brought a grin to her face…

A light wind picked up, rustling the branches of the nearby trees and causing a flurry of sakura blossoms to gather and mix in the air. They fell from the trees like a vivid pink snow, splashing against the ground.

Kenshin dropped his hands and watched, "These are peaceful times."

"Daddy said it's 'the calm before the storm'..." Kaoru tried to mimic the deep voice of her father but failed with her own high, slightly squeaky one. She stretched her arms pleasantly and sighed happily as the blossoms brushed against her fingers.

"Milady..." Kenshin continued to look away, "Promise me that, no matter what happens, you'll stay safe."

"...wha-?"

Kenshin shook his head and looked back at her, his everlasting smile slightly faded. Kaoru, being the smart five year old that she was, noticed how his face transformed into a more serous expression that she'd never seen on the face of someone his age before. It made her shiver.

"Never mind," He continued carelessly, "You shouldn't worry about it. I promise I'll always be there if you're in trouble."

Kaoru snorted, "What could a _hyakushoo_ like you do that I can't!" She crossed her arms defensively, " Nothing's going to happen anyway!"

"You," Kenshin said shortly, his smile completely gone, "...never know what's going to happen. It's best to be prepared."

"Then I can still take care of myself you know!"

"You are very correct." Kenshin, chuckeling a little as Kaoru puffed her chest out proudly, bowed to her slightly and turned to walk away...

"Wait..."

He stopped.

"We will..." Kaoru began, hesitated, and then decided to continue, "We'll always be friends, right?"

Kenshin nodded and continued walking, "Always, Milady."

Kaoru watched him until the sakura blossoms swilled in his place like a vicious storm. She sighed and held her hair back from the wind, "For once I wanted you to say my name..."

And the pink snowflakes continued to fall...melting into the ground.

Thus our story begins...In a growing city known as Kyoto, soon to be merged into the center of a great civil war coated with blood and filled wickedness.


	2. Chp 2: Purple Rain

Woo...and I'm back with chapter 2! Thank you all so much for the reveiws! I'm going to work hard to keep these chapters comming as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy and !

>>>>

Chapter 2

Purple Rain

****

5 Years Later

The water was trickling down towards her. It flowed in small veins in a snake like manner, slithering and snapping. As it streamed closer, the thin lines merged into two powerful rivers. They pounded and roared as they drew ever near.

Kaoru ran. She gasped and cried, inhaling deep breaths of air with every stride she took. The rivers were fighting. They barreled and gnashed to be the first…to be the winner. Finally, Kaoru could run no longer and she tuned sharply to face conflicting rivers. Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her jaw. One the bank near one of the rivers was her house and family. They all waved at her, leaning up against the place she'd always called home. As Kaoru hesitantly turned to glance at the other side, with the water still pulling towards her, she found her self drawn to make a decision she wasn't even sure was possible. She had to make a choice.

On one side was her family and everything she'd always known and on the other stood a single person who had the power to everything she **could** know…

Purple rain poured down from the heavens as the single figure blended in with the ferocious pounding of the water.

>>>>

"Kenshin…" Kaoru breathed the name half in a happy sigh and half in desperation. She peered at the ceiling and watched as the different shades of black blended and mixed with the light streams of the moon's light. Her blanket suddenly felt too heavy against her skin and she kicked it off, shivering in the new cool air.

The night seemed to draw on a peacefulness that collided with the horror of her dream. It was quiet, undisturbed and in all serenity, amicable.

"There's no way I'm getting back to sleep," Kaoru whispered with a small shiver and pushed herself to her feet. She looked down at the small _tatami_ mat, as if seeing a different version of herself there-the version that could actually get a full night's rest.

She decided to go to the garden, taking the long way through the house to buy time. Her feet were silent as she made her way across the wooden planks that were the floor. Kaoru had been trained to glide gracefully across the eerie ground since she was a kid and finally mastered not making the "nightingales" screech as she passed over them.

"…that's all we have."

Kaoru froze. Her foot missed its mark and the floor creaked lightly but she stayed still.

"That will do," A deep male's voice hissed in a whisper, "Head out as soon as possible."

Kaoru looked in the direction of the voice and saw a glow in her father's meeting room. The door was slid open in a crack that, had she not looked carefully, could have been missed. Even more warily and nervous then the first time, she slid across the floor and knelt in front of the door with her eyes able to see straight through the small slit.

Inside the room, or, at least the portion that she could see, was about twenty men. They were all dressed in _hakama_ and had old swords attacked to their sides. Kaoru's heart pounded and despite all efforts, her hand took up trembling on its place near the door. A dreadful feeling sunk in the pit of her stomach when she instantly recognized her best friend.

Kenshin was standing in a tense position with his fingers resting nervously on the hilt of the sword. He had is shoulder length red hair pulled back in a length of cloth and his lips were pressed together in a tight frown, something he rarely did.

Kaoru's breath caught in her throat when he turned a sharp gaze towards her. She didn't realize that she'd sobbed out loud and quickly moved her hands up to cover her mouth. _He saw me…_

Her best friend turned away but she could tell he still had his ears focused on her. Weather or not Kenshin knew it _was_ her or not, she didn't know. After a few minutes, all the men begin to move out. Kaoru recognized her father amongst others before the light was blown out. She waited until she could hear their footsteps no longer before sliding the door completely open.

"What was going on here…?" She asked out loud into the darkness and walked over to the door. Strong hands grabbed her shoulders and she was quickly forced to the ground with one of those hands moving up to her mouth.

"Don't even think about screaming…"

Kenshin! Kaoru stopped herself from biting his hand, which was, her original plan. "Keansunmuf isss meaee!"

The hands holding her tensed and then released… "Kaoru?"

"Yes!" Kaoru hissed and took a few gulps of air, "Geez, who else?"

Kenshin turned her to face him and she saw the look of panic spread across it, "I'm so sorry milady."

Kaoru smiled, "Don't worry about it," She thought a moment before, "What was going on in here?"

The look of fear on Kenshin's face increased and he turned away, "We all have to go…we all have to fight." He drew a long sigh and then clenched his fists tightly. Kaoru saw his fingers turning a pale white against the darkness. "There's been an attack, right outside Kyoto's boarder. All the men must go."

"But you're only thirteen!"

"I apologize milady but I must leave," Kenshin gave her a final smile before standing, "Wish me luck."

And was gone before Kaoru could think of anything to say…she was too busy slowing her own tears.


	3. Chp 3: Blue Heart

Alright. In this chapter we are introduced to the wonderful Shinsengumi. For a little background, they were the "peace keepers" during the tokugawa era (kinda like a police force)! There are two sides in this time: The shougun and the emperor. The shinsengumi protected the shougun.

The shougun's govermental system is more commonly refered to as the _bakumatsu (also know and the __bakufu)_. Of course, through history's time, we all know that the Shougun's side fails, and the emperor regains his throne. This has not happened yet in the story yet though . 

AnywayIf you have any questions, please ask. I think everything else is explained in the story...

---

Mini-glossery

Tennen Rishin-ryu: _A fighting technique used by the shinsengumi. It was particularly a group technique and tought kenjitsu, bojutsu, and akijutsu. Konda was one of the masters of this technique in the shinsengumi and other noteable people who practiced it were Hijikata Toshizo, Inoue Genzaburo, and Okita Soji._

Okita Sōji:_ One of the members of the shinsengumi who, at only the age of 16, became the strongest member. _

Toshizō Hijikata: _Vice Commander. The last person to die in the shinsengumi...he marked their end. _

Mibu-rō: _Nick name for the gumi...means "Wolves of Mibu"_

: : 

Kenshin had opened a small barrier in Kaoru's hear that she hadn't know was there until the cold, dreary, night when the news of they young haiyakusho's death, as well as her fathers, sealed it shut. 

"We're so sorry," One of her father's men told her with a sympathetic frown, "We've found your father's body...it will be berried along side your mother's in the morning."

Kaoru swallowed past the lump in her throat, "And...Kenshin?"

The man shook his head, "He wasn't found."

"So...there's still a chance then?"

"If anyone was left, the royal army would already have disposed of them."

The light that had once shown so brightly inside Kaoru, slowly faded into complete darkness and she fell to the floor, clutching her chest as tears poored down her cheeks.

---

****

Eight Years Later

(Ok, to help you keep up, Kaoru is 16 now)

"Lady Kaoru!"

The said girl froze in her steps, heart beat springing up in her chest..._could it be?_ Kaoru spun around with her lips already parting to gasp the familiar phrase she'd grown so accustomed to...

A young girl, most likely from the kitchens, halted in her steps and grasped at a tray she carried in both hands, "Kondo-sama asked me to tell you to meet him in his office when you have the time."

Kaoru nodded slowly and tried to mask her disappointment with a small smile, "Thank you, I will." She turned back around and started walking home.

Home.

It wasn't much of a place anymore. After the shinshegumi had taken up, it had been flooded with lies and secrets. Kaoru scrunched her nose at the memory of all they'd done once he father died before numbering off all the ten captians of the group.

There was Okita ShÇji, one of her only friends, Nagakura Shinpachi, Saito Hajjime, Matsubar Chãji, Takeda Kanryãsai, Inoue GenzaburÇ, Tani SanjãrÇ, TÇdÇ? Heisuke, Suzuki MikisaburÇ, and Harada Sanosuke (another friend, tho the didn't get along so well). Kaoru bit her lip... 

And then the leader, Konda Isami.

The sixteen-year-old shivered and wraped her arms around her shoulders. He wasn't anything like the others. Especially unlike her kind friend ShÇji. She thought for a second... 

There were two other vice commanders, both of whom had been friends of her father: Hijikata ToshizÇ and Yamanami Keisuke. Then the millitary advisor, KashitarÇ ItÇ and at last the two spies, Shimada Kai and Yamazaki Susumu. Kaoru knew them well, as she had talked with them often when her father was still alive. 

With a frusturated sight, the girl found herself at the headquarters and entered Konda's office. It was neatly keep, with only a few scattered items here and there.

"Why, milady, thank you for coming."

Kaoru stiffened and forced herself to bow. The commander chuckled and beaconed her to stand.

"No need to be so formal with me, milady." He grinned at her, "Besides, I have an important question to ask you."

The way he said it turned Kaoru's absent heart to ice and she knelt down, "What would you like Konda-sama?"

"To ask your hand in marriage, of course!" Konda taped his fingers lightly against the desk. He said it so calmly, with no emotion at all.

_It sounds like he doesn't care,_ Kaoru wanted to cry. She didn't want to marry him. She had no heart left for anyone to take...but...

"You don't have to say yes, It's a simple question. However..." Konda sighed, "The gumi is growing, I'm having less and less space to spar here. Especially for girl as yourself my dear. There's just simply not enough money."

Kaoru's heart thundered in her chest and she had to keep her hands squeezed tight. _I want to hit him_, she suddenly realized, _I want to hit him and scream at him. I want him to feel my father's pain...and Kenshin's..._

Kenshin...

"I-I..." Kaoru stuttered and swallowed past the lump in her throat. She bowed, "O-of course Konda-sama. I accept your offer."

Konda nodded, "Wonderful. You are dismissed."

The sixteen year old stood on shaky legs and exited the room as fast as she could. What did it matter...her marrying Konda? Especially when the two people she loved most, died eight years ago.

---

It was impossible to sleep.

The noise, it never stopped. Even though Kaoru had her own room, the horrible snoring of tired men never ceased. She rolled over on her mat a groaned.

_Another sleepless night,_ Kaoru fiddled for her fingers for a while, watching the shapes she could make on the wall with the moonlight from her window, before deciding it was pointless and walked out to the garden.

It was so...beautiful at night. The flowers glowed and twinkled as the stars. In a peaceful time that had turned so bad, Kaoru found comfort in the small oasis. Some fireflies danced by and a few crickets hummed in the distance and Before she knew it, the girl was fast asleep.

---

Kinda short. Sorry! I'll update soon!


	4. Important

Ok, I'm writing this A/N on all my stories to let everyone know that I'm leaving on **August 31st **for Japan. I'm sorry to say that I will **not** be able to update while I'm gone (which is until Summer 2006).

HOWEVER, I've written up a few things which my firend may upload for me...**PLEASE WATCH MY PROFILE**! Any and all information will be posted there as well as my livejournal wich you can read here:

, I've written up a few things which my firend may upload for me...! Any and all information will be posted there as well as my livejournal wich you can read here: 

www (dot) livejournal (dot) come (slash) users (slash) bakabaka16

Most of the time it's friends only, but all you have to do is comment and I will add you to my friends list so you can see the rest.

If you would like to hear about my adventures (hahaha) in Japan, you can do one (or both) of the following:

E-mail: baka.baka. www (dot) livejournal (dot) come (slash) users (slash) memoirofme ( -- this journal is not friends only. So anyone can read as they wish)

I'll still have access to my e-mail account once in Japan so I can (and will) still read things such as e-mails, reviews, etc...

I'd also like to mention that I have _NOT_ given up on _ANY_ of my stories. If they were posted and have gone off it's because they're being re-written. The ones that still remain are_ STILL GOING _and _will _be **FINISHED**...

It just might take a while o.O

Thank you all for reading (and reviewing). I hope you have a great year!

Until next time!

Baka-Baka


End file.
